Caramel & Chocolate
by coffee4106
Summary: How can one little simple question take on a whole different meaning? Chocolate or Caramel... can lead to a world of romance.


**Caramel & Chocolate**

"_OK, I know I took the winter off from writing, a lot was going on, but I hope you will be happy now. I'm BACK... I have a few stories in mind, a request from Fiona and some other word prompts.. Ready?? Set... READ ON!"_

_I Don't own anything, but mearly my imagination! This is set... season 10 because I liked the looks of both characters in season 10!_

Mac sat at her desk trying to get involved in the case before her but her mind kept drifting back to last night. She smiled and shook her head. She thought of the way he had looked at her, had ran his fingers along her jaw, the way he had leaned forward, closer to her, the way he had....

"Mac, help me." The door slammed open and in walked her knight in shining armor.

Mac looked up from her computer with a stunned look across her face. "What?" she asked puzzled. "Now who's after you?"

"No one, I just need your opinion on..." He paused, "Why, who would be after me?"

"Seriously, you have to ask?"

"What?" He was puzzled.

"Just saying. That's all. What do you need my help with Harm?"

Harm held up a chocolate bar in one hand and a small jar of caramel topping in the other. With a smile beaming across his face he took her breath away.

"Why do you do this to me?" She thought she asked silently, then groaned when she realized it was aloud.

"Simple question." He winked.

"No its not Harm, it is NOT a simple question. Its a hard question. You cant just hold those up and expect me to know what in heavens name you are expecting me to answer. You march in here when im trying to work and disrupt me, I cant concentrate, I cant think, I cant sleep, last night was hell, and its all your fault. NOW you want me to pick something that your holding up and I have no idea what you are meaning." She took a breath.

Harm lowered his hands and cocked his head to the side. When he opened his mouth to say something, she raised her hands to stop him.

"Say that again, slower, cause you lost me at No." He continued.

"I started it with no."

"I know."

"What? God, would you go back to your office?" She pointed at the door and opened the case on her desk trying to drag herself back into a normal state of mind.

"Are we on the same page here or do I need to come back in and try it again?" Harm swirled his hand around in the air.

"No." Came the sharp reply.

"No. Just like that. Did you have a late night or early morning? Coffee pot break?"

"Go away Harm." Head went into hands.

"Oh, well okay, I'll see if I can find someone else to answer my question." He turned slowing and moped out the door, turning slightly thinking he had taken the wrong approach, but after seeing Macs head in her hands, he continued on his way. "Ill hit her up later." He mumbled like a little lost boy.

"Ma'am?" Harriet asked from the door of Mac's office.

"Harriet, hi. Please come in."

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"No." Straight laced and to the point. "I'm not alright. I'm too far gone to even ever consider being alright. I just cant do it anymore Harriet."

"What are we not doing anymore?" Harriet was crossing her fingers at her sides and hiding her smile with a look of friendly concern.

"Caramel and Chocolate." Mac slammed the folder shut and stood up.

"Well, they go good together." Harriet answered.

"Yes they do. I need to go shopping. You game?" She grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

"Shopping is my middle name." Harriet smiled and followed her friend through the bullpen.

~Several Hours And Many Shops Later~

"Like this one?" Mac asked her friend as she held up a brown t-shirt off the 2.99 Clearance rack.

"Okay.. spill it, why is everything you have looked at in the past two hours BROWN?"

"Harm." Mac stated as she tossed the shirt over her arm and moved on around the rack.

"What did he do now?"

"He kissed me, well almost, I woke up too soon." Mac sighed.

Harriet was trying to process if her friend was actually off in Harm La-La land or right here shopping for clothes with her. "When?"

"Last night. He came over to bring dinner, one thing led to another." She stopped.

"STOP.. back up. One thing led to another? I'm so lost." Harriet shook her head.

"I am too." Mac sighed.

"You may continue now. Don't leave it at that."

"Nothing happened. That's what I'm saying." Mac looked at her confused friend and frowned. "What?"

"Seriously. I need a drink." Harriet fanned her face.

"It was all a dream." Mac stated.

"MAC, for heavens sake. Don't ever do that to me again."

Mac laughed. "Sorry, you just were falling so deep."

"That was mean. Worse than mean, it was cruel. I'm not talking to you anymore." Harriet stalked to another rack.

"Still though, I cant take this anymore.. he did come over the other night, I just wanted to kiss him when I opened that door. The way he looked in that shirt."

"Where is all this finally coming from? We have been waiting YEARS to hear you say that. Act on it.. take charge, be the kick ass Marine I know. Was it the black t-shirt?"

"YES it was the black shirt. I wanted to grab him, kiss him and throw him down and pull that shirt off."

"Rip it off." Harriet fanned her face yet again.

Mac gave her friend a stunned look as they both burst into laughter.

"Okay back to reality, I think you should go over to his loft tonight and do exactly that. Do you understand?" Harriet pointed her finger at her friend.

"I will take that under consideration." Mac smiled and tossed another shirt over her arm.

"No honey, you WILL do it." Harriet insisted.

"Oh yeah baby." Mac said a little too loudly and then burst into laughter again.

"I cant believe you just said that." Harriet was holding onto the rack trying to gain her composure once more.

~Later That Evening~

Mac stood at Harms door, hand raised to knock, trying to gather the courage to actually go through with this. Her shopping afternoon with Harriet had resulted in a sexy brown slinky little dress that felt more like something she should be planning to sleep in. She visualized that one and shook her head. "Crap, what am I doing?" She mumbled to herself, gripping the bag in her hand even tighter than before. "Suck it up, be brave. Hes just Harm."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened reviling one tall, dark haired man wearing form fitting jeans and one FINE looking tight black shirt stretched across his chest and arms. Her eyes found his finally and the butterflies started swarming around in her stomach as she saw him smile.

"Well hey there gorgeous." He caught her off guard.

"Do you have to wear those black shirts?" She asked with a sigh.

"I like them, bring out my eyes." He returned with a wink, swinging the door open wider and motioning her to cross the threshold.

"I agree." She answered.

"What brings you by Mac, all dressed up, you going out?"

"Nope, staying in." She walked over to the counter, setting the bag down and glancing over her shoulder to see what effect she was having on the man behind her.

"With.... with me?" Harm shuddered, causing Mac to smile and nod.

"Do you have any idea, the effect you have on me right now?" She knew she was killing him, slowly.

Harm stood there, trying to let what she had just said sink in. He rubbed his face and ran his hands through his hair. "Do what?"

"Harm, you have been so patient with me lately. I finally realized today, well actually it was my dream last night, that its time I hang my dance shoes up." She slid her hand down her leg and slipped off her strappy little heels, slowly, gently, watching him the entire time.

"I'm sorry, I really think you have the wrong apartment, because the Mac I know..." He gulped, hand in mid air, pointing at the door.

"Scared?" She asked as she walked toward him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Just a little." He whispered.

"Of what?"

"The aftermath in the morning when we wake up and you want to murder me."

Mac couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from her. "I wont murder you in the morning Harm."

Harms eyebrows raised. "Does that mean you will be staying?"

Mac smiled as Harm moved his hands to her waist. "Now you're getting the idea Sailor."

"Whats in that bag?" He looked over her shoulder towards the small bag she had brought in and placed on the table.

"Seriously?" Mac ran her hands up to his neck.

"What?"

"Me, in this dress, in your arms, running my hands all over your body and you are wondering whats in that bag?" She laughed.

"I'm curious, that's all." He pulled her against him.

"About the bag?"

"Its a pretty cute little brown bag."

"It came with my dress." She finally looked at his eyes and the butterflies hit like a bomb. "Stop it Harm."

"Whats in the bag Mac?" He lowered his head and his lips gently touched her neck.

"Later Harm." She whispered breathlessly as lips met and the world moved into slow motion.

"Lets venture this way." Harm took a breath and moved Mac backwards toward the bedroom.

When they reached the steps, Mac broke free from his grasp and smiled at him. "Wait."

"WAIT? Mac, I'm not waiting anymore, you show up dressed like this and totally coming on to me, and you expect me to wait?"

Mac laughed as she walked toward the counter, slipping her fingers in the handle of the little brown bag. "Oh trust me, the wait is worth it."

Harm quickly finished his panic attack and grabbed her around the waist, wincing as he jerked his back. "Owe, I'm getting too old for this strenuous activity."

"Buck up Sailor, ill let you have whats in the bag." She slid out of his arms and moved to his bed.

Harm slid down on the bed beside her and grabbed the bag, laughing as he opened it.

"Seriously?" He asked as he turned it upside down and dumped the contents out on the bed.

"You started it." She leaned down and kissed him, moving her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulling it up.

"I should have asked you about these years ago then." He pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed the jar.

"Ask me again."

"Hey Mac?"

"Yes?"

"Caramel or Chocolate?" Harm asked with a smirk as he held up the chocolate candy bar and jar of caramel topping.


End file.
